Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid beings that inhabit the lands of Xadia. Elves are divided into six sub-species, each corresponding to one of the Primal Sources of magic that exist in nature. Currently, five out of six sub-species of elves have been shown. Biology Elves feature only four digits on each hand (three fingers and one thumb) and four toes on each foot.Creator Q&A All elves in the series shown thus far have two horns and pointed ears. Their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races. History The first elves originated at least 5000 years before the Modern Era.SDCC 2019 Polygon Article In ancient times, elves and humans lived alongside one another. The relationship between elves and humans deteriorated when human mages began destroying magical creatures to use in dark magic spells. Disgusted by this, the elves and the dragons exiled all of humanity to the western half of the continent and divided it with a river of lava. The elves remained in the eastern lands of Xadia and maintained a state of cold war with the human kingdoms—especially with Katolis, the human kingdom that borders Xadia. Humans eventually discovered The Breach, a narrow cliff that connects Katolis to Xadia across the lava river, and began using it to make clandestine trips into Xadia against the wishes of the elves. Over 1000 years after their exile, humans from Katolis infiltrated Xadia and used dark magic to slay the Dragon King and, the elves believed, destroy his son's egg (which was in actuality stolen by Viren). The elves decided to avenge their deaths by sending Moonshadow elf assassins to kill King Harrow and his birth son Prince Ezran. Having discovered The Breach, Sunfire Elves also amassed their soldiers and conquered a fortress Katolis had secretly established on The Breach's eastern end in Xadia—a potential prelude to an invasion of the human kingdoms. Races Moonshadow Elves , a young female Moonshadow Elf]] Moonshadow elves are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins and infiltrators. Moonshadow elves have a rather rigid culture: they believe in duty and oaths above all else, and never show fear. On the night of the full moon, Moonshadow elves are at the height of their power — and can become nearly invisible. Moonshadow elves are typically pale to dark skinned with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have pale eyes that vary in color and wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to purple hue, with swirl-like symbols of a lighter hue.thedragonprince.com Startouch Elves , a male Startouch Elf]]Startouch elves are connected to the magical energy of the Stars. The only Startouch elf shown thus far is Aaravos.@thedragonprince tweet to @E80195645 He wears elegant dark blue tunics with golden ornaments, decorated with the symbol of the Star Primal Force. His physical features include dark, blue tinted skin with hair of a white to light blue hue, while his horns are more elaborated than the horns of other elves. He also has yellow eyes,TDP Official Tumblr and they occasionally glow white when he uses magic. It is not yet know if these characteristics are common aspects in the race. Startouch elves are rare, and few others have ever come across them. They can live for over 1000 years,‘The Dragon Prince’ creators talk Dark Magic, relationships, and Runaan (Hypable) and they experience "a time scale that is more like the stars than other elves," which gives them a detached, "big picture" perspective of the world. Sunfire Elves , a female Sunfire elf.]] Sunfire elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. They possess the ability to craft sunforged equipment that include sunforge blades and legendary armor. Book One displays individuals shown to wear red and gold clothes and armor. They commonly appear with dark skin and dark hair. Many but not all Sunfire elves wear dreadlocks.Aaron Ehasz's Twitter Sunfire elves are the largest group of elves living in Xadia. Some Sunfire elves can enter a "heat-being mode" in which their skin heats up, their body glows, and their speed and strength are increased. An even smaller number of Sunfire elves can enter a "light-being mode" to heal.Aaron Ehasz & Justin Richmond Interview: TDP Season 2The Dragon Prince Season 2 Ending Explained (IGN) Skywing Elves Skywing elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sky. They are shown to have pale blue skin, with short black hair and long and thinner horns than the rest of the elves. Unlike other elves they feature a pair of white wings on their back, sharing resemblance with angels. Earthblood Elves Earthblood elvesTDP Official Twitter are connected to the magical energy of the Earth. Notable Elves Moonshadow Elves *Lujanne *Rayla *Runaan Startouch Elves *Aaravos Sunfire Elves *Janai Skywing Elves *Nyx Trivia *For the most part, there is unity among the elves, but not all of the elven races get along and conflict is not unheard of.Twitch Live Creator Commentary - 18:47 *Elven incantations are often spoken in Earth Latin, making them easier to translate e.g. ''Mystica-arbora ''= Mystic arborum, ''Regina draconis ''= Dragon queen. References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:A to Z